Satu atau Dua, Pilih Aku atau Dia
by Naw d'EviL Blume
Summary: "Kalau kalian mau, kalian tak perlu menyelam bersamaku. Kalian bergabung saja dengan Kaoru-chan dan teman-temannya. Jangan sampai ada pria jahat yang mengganggu mereka."/"Aku mau saja bermain di pinggir pantai bersama Kaoru-chan dan teman-temannya."/Apa yang akan terjadi? RnR! CnC! Dont like dont read!


Detective School Q © Seimaru Amagi and affiliations.

Standard warning for K+-rated fics's applied.

Enjoy the story!

000

**Satu atau Dua, Pilih Aku atau Dia**

By : Naw d Blume

Aku mengetuk-ngetukkan jariku di permukaan bangku yang kududuki. Sesekali, mataku melirik jam di layar ponselku. Sudah hampir sepuluh menit aku menunggu kedatangan keempat orang teman sekelasku … namun belum ada satu pun dari mereka yang telah tiba. Biasanya, Ryuu dan Kazuma selalu datang tepat waktu. Tumben sekali…

"Mereka kemana, sih?" aku mengeluarkan nafas panjang.

Kepalaku celingak-celinguk mengamati jalan yang lumayan dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Aku berusaha menajamkan penglihatanku, mencari tanda-tanda terkecil keberadaan mereka. _No result._ Sekali lagi, aku mengeluarkan nafas panjang.

Matahari yang bersinar terik membuat udara terasa kering.

Musim panas kali ini, aku telah menyiapkan sebuah kejutan bagi Kyuu, Ryuu, Kinta, dan Kazuma. Dengan uang hasil kerja paruh waktu yang aku kerjakan, aku berhasil menyewa sebuah _boat_ kecil dan sejumlah perlengkapan menyelam. Pengalaman menyelam pertama kami tak berjalan dengan baik karena adanya sebuah kasus. Ingatanku memutar ulang kejadian ketika kami menemukan mayat Ikezoe Hajime di dalam sebuah bangkai kapal.

Aku merasa bulu kudukku merinding mengingat bagaimana aku hampir mati tenggelam karena kehabisan nafas.

"Megu?" sebuah tangan menyentuh bahuku lembut.

Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku –merasa sedikit terkejut. Di hadapanku, Ryuu berdiri dengan wajah penuh keheranan. Dengan wajah yang terasa panas –aku yakin wajahku telah memerah, aku pun berkata terputus-putus, "R- Ryuu? Sejak kapan kau tiba?"

"Baru saja. Maaf terlambat."

"Tidak apa-apa," aku tersenyum lega. Akhirnya, orang yang kutunggu tiba juga. Tapi … aku mengalihkan pandangannya melewati bahu Ryuu, "yang lain mana? Aku pikir kalian datang bersama-sama."

Ryuu menganggukkan kepalanya, "mereka pasti tiba sebentar lagi. Tadi kami bertemu dengan Ichinose-san dan berbincang-bincang sejenak."

Ichinose Kaoru. Nama itulah yang muncul di ingatanku ketika Ryuu menyebut kata 'Ichinose-san'. Bayangan seorang gadis manis teman SMP Kyuu mengunjungi kepalaku. "Aaahhh…. Kalau begitu … mereka pasti akan lama. Tadi kalian berbincang di mana?" tanyaku sembari berdiri.

"Di pojok sana."

Setelah itu, kami berjalan menuju tempat terakhir kali Ryuu bersama Kyuu, Kinta, dan Kazuma berbincang dengan Ichinose-san.

000

"Wah… temanmu itu masih cantik seperti dulu, Kyuu!" Kinta berseru sedikit keras.

Kazuma mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, "betul. Tidak ada seorang pun di DDS yang seperti dia."

"Dan badannya itu…" Kinta menggesturkan bentuk sebuah gitar kemudian bersiul, "…wooow…"

Pipi hingga telinga Kyuu sedikit memerah mendengarkan komentar yang diberikan Kinta tentang temannya itu. Bukan komentar yang salah. Hampir setahun mereka tidak berjumpa. Ichinose yang pernah meminta bantuan kelas Q mengatasi masalah keluarganya sudah berubah total. Tidak tampak bekas-bekas wajah _chubby_nya. Yang ada hanyalah wajah seorang wanita dewasa … dengan postur tubuh seperti gitar spanyol.

Kinta mendesah, "aku mau saja bermain di pinggir pantai bersama Kaoru-chan dan teman-temannya."

"Aku juga," Kazuma menyahut senang, "banyak lelaki jahat di luar sana. Kupikir kita bisa melindungi mereka."

Kyuu tertawa kecil sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, "haha. Kau pasti kalah besar dari para lelaki jahat itu, Kazuma."

"Cih. Kau dan aku tidak begitu berbeda jauh, tahu!"

Kinta merangkul kedua temannya itu. "Yah, seandainya kita bisa bergabung dengan surga di pinggir pantai itu…"

Benar, kan, apa yang kuperkirakan. "Kalau kalian mau, kalian tak perlu menyelam bersamaku," kataku menyelip dalam pembicaraan mereka secara tiba-tiba, "kalian bergabung saja dengan _Kaoru-chan_ dan teman-temannya. Jangan sampai ada pria jahat yang mengganggu mereka."

Dengan gerakan terpatah-patah, ketiga orang di depanku menolehkan kepala mereka. Kini, kami berhadapan satu sama lain. Wajah ketiganya terlihat pucat.

Sungguh, aku tidak main-main ketika aku dengan sarkastik menyuruh mereka bergabung dengan Ichinose-san dan kawan-kawan. Aku yakin, Ryuu pun pasti sebenarnya juga ingin bermain bersama para gadis manis sepertinya. Seorang _bishonen_ bertampang di atas rata-rata sepertinya lebih cocok bersama para gadis manis. Sambil menarik nafas panjang, aku berkata tegas, "aku menyelam sendiri saja."

Setelah itu, aku segera berbalik ke arah aku datang tadi. Pandangan mataku bersibobok dengan pandangan mata Ryuu. Wajahnya biasa-biasa saja. Aku menurunkan pandanganku sebelum akhirnya berjalan melewatinya dengan langkah panjang. Kuciran rambutku terpantul-pantul seiring gerakan langkah cepatku.

Samar-samar, aku mendengar Kyuu berkata, "kenapa dengan Megu?"

Mereka semua membuatku kecewa … dan marah...

000

"Selamat datang di Aqua Blue. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Aku tersenyum kepada seorang wanita paruh baya yang menyambut kedatanganku. Wanita itu memiliki pandangan mata yang hangat, membuat segala rasa amarah yang mulanya menyelubungi hatiku menguap sedikit demi sedikit. "Ah, ya. Saya punya reservasi atas nama Minami Megumi."

Wanita paruh baya itu memeriksa catatannya, "ah, Minami Megumi. Pemesanan sebuah _boat_ dengan lima buah alat menyelam. Betul?"

"Iya."

Wanita paruh baya itu kemudian memanggil salah seorang pegawainya. Setelah itu, ia berkata padaku, "nanti, Anda akan ditemani oleh Ryuutaro –pemuda yang tadi saya panggil. Ia akan mengemudikan _boat_ yang sudah Anda pesan."

"Baik, terima kasih."

"Berapa lama Anda akan menunggu rombongan Anda?"

Rombongan, eh? Pasti mereka lebih memilih bermain di tepi pantai daripada menyelam bersamaku, "… sendirian. Maaf, saya … menyelam sendiri."

"Ah? Sendiri? Bukankah Anda sudah melunasi reservasi Anda?"

Aku menggeleng lemah sembari tersenyum. _Well_, sebuah rencana bisa tersandung sebuah keadaan tidak terduga.

000

Aku memeriksa pakaian menyelamku dengan seksama. Jangan sampai ada alat yang tidak bekerja dengan baik. Sementara itu, Ryuutaro pergi mengambil beberapa perlengkapan cadangan untuk bersiap-siap jika terjadi sesuatu di luar rencana. Jadi, aku memeriksa pakaian selamku sendirian di pinggir anjungan _boat_.

Setelah yakin dengan keamanan alat menyelamku, aku hanya berdiri menghadap lautan –menunggu kedatangan Ryuutaro.

"Ahhh … gagal sudah rencanaku…" mataku terasa panas.

Di kejauhan, pemandangan laut yang biru dan burung-burung camar yang terbang terlihat memesona. Aku tersenyum. Paling tidak, aku bisa menikmati pemandangan indah yang jarang sekali aku rasakan. Dan dengan pergi berdua saja dengan Ryuutaro, itu berarti hanya aku yang akan menyelam. Tidak mungkin ada hal aneh yang terjadi. Tidak mungkin ada misteri. Semoga saja, liburanku kali ini menjadi sebuah liburan yang normal.

"Sayang … aku hanya sendirian. Padahal aku menghabiskan upah paruh waktu…"

Tak bisa dipungkiri, aku merasa sedih luar biasa –di samping rasa kecewa dan amarah. Aku telah berusaha keras di kerja paruh waktuku untuk saat-saat seperti ini. Kami sering bersama-sama, tetapi tidak ada satu pun dari kebersamaan kami yang _normal_. Setiap liburan yang kami rasakan pasti digagalkan oleh misteri yang perlu dipecahkan. Paling tidak, jika kami hanya berlibur berlima, misteri tak akan muncul menghampiri kami. Aku mendesah dalam.

"Hey, Megu, kenapa kau meninggalkan kami?"

Sebuah suara yang tak asing muncul dalam kepalaku. Mungkin aku terlalu mengharapkan kehadiran Kyuu dan yang lainnya di sini hingga mengkhayalkan suaranya. Mana mungkin mereka di sini bersama seorang gadis biasa sepertiku ketika mereka bisa bersenang-senang dengan para gadis imut dan cantik?

"Iya, Meg. Kau tega sekali…"

Suara lainnya –suara Kazuma.

"Kami harus berputar-putar mencari tempat kau mereservasi, tau!"

Suara Kinta.

Sungguh, aku benar-benar berhalusinasi sekarang. Bagaimana mungkin aku mendengar suara orang-orang yang tak ada di sini dengan begitu jelas? Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku, mencoba menghilangkan suara-suara itu dari dalam kepalaku ketika sepasang tangan menyentuh bahuku dan membalikkan badanku.

"Surga bawah air dan para ikan yang berenang seolah mengucapkan 'hello'… mana mungkin kami melewatkan semua itu?"

_Déjà vu._ Aku teringat pertama kali kami menyelam bersama.

Di hadapanku, mereka semua berdiri; Kyuu, Ryuu, Kinta, dan Kazuma. Aku melihat Ryuu yang berdiri di paling belakang. Matanya menatapku dan bibirnya sedikit melengkung ke atas –lengkungan terkecil yang menunjukkan tanda-tanda senyumnya. Kami bertatapan selama beberapa detik sampai aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah Kyuu, Kinta, dan Kazuma.

"Kalian datang…"

Aku menangkupkan kedua telapak tanganku di wajahku. Aku terharu. Air mata sedikit mengalir membasahi wajahku, "terima kasih… terima kasih…"

"Megu? Megu? Ada apa?" suara panik Kyuu, Kinta, dan Kazuma sayup-sayup terdengar di antara debur ombak dan kicau camar yang terbang rendah. Aku tak merasa sedih lagi. Tidak ada rasa kecewa. Tidak ada rasa amarah. Hanya bahagia.

000

END

000

Hwaaah … selesai. Fic DSQ milikku yang menetas pertama XD

Di fandom yang sepi ini, maukah kalian meninggalkan sepatah-dua patah kata saja?

Review! XD

PS : **IFA 2012. IFA 2012. IFA 2012.** Ada yang yang belum tahu tentang IFA 2012? Ayo kunjungi profilku. Terus … klik link-link yang tersedia. Rugi deh kalo enggak tau. Hohoho :P


End file.
